


Humanité

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Mafalda (Comic)
Genre: Dictatorship, Disappearance, F/F, Kidnapping, Life Partners, Montoneros, Peronism, The Falklands War, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Te encontraste a Susana? Se me olvidó decirte...<br/>-...que ahora atiende el almacén de Don Manolo, sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> 02.Suspiro.Tabla básica libre.Spanish femmeslash.

Humanité

Libertad vuelve del almacén que todavía está a dos cuadras de donde viven los padres de Mafalda y también ellas hasta que se recupere su hija. 

(Solía ser filántropa y ahora es agorafóbica, lo que le ha dicho a Libertad muchas veces ya que cuesta recordarle a su alma que fue el cuerpo, _solo_ el cuerpo, el que recibió descargas eléctricas, el que fue cortado y quemado hasta que tuviera que resignarse a permanecer oculto en pantalones acampanados y poleras, afortunada o desgraciadamente a tono con el otoño del 82) 

Si es que eso pasa. 

Un episodio como el que acaba de vivir no da un buen pronóstico pero al menos Mafalda está ya levantada y hablan. No le cuesta leer la cara de Libertad, que siempre fue una chica callada pero con opiniones fuertes y que no vacilará en contarle, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de simplificar la escena. 

-¿Te encontraste a Susana? Se me olvidó decirte...

-...que ahora atiende el almacén de Don Manolo, sí. 

Libertad está pálida. Se deja caer sin preámbulos en una de las sillas de carpeta tejida que tiene su..."suegra". 

-Y supongo que aunque no lo admita, tiene planes para quedarse. La ví una sola vez pero hablamos por teléfono. No sabe cómo portarse conmigo desde que sabe lo de nosotras. Todavía me pregunta por Felipe o por Miguel, ¿a vos no te dijo nada?

-Me mostró esa foto vieja de Felipe bailando con ella en la fiesta de quince. 

Mafalda sonríe. Es un poco como antes, sirviendo la leche en las tazas de café para poner el jarrito de metal a calentarse y sacando las facturas del almacén, un poco grasosas y sin duda caras pero con el gusto de la infancia perdida perpetuado por el propietario, de padre a hijo, ahorrativo, bribón y afectuoso. A Libertad se le ocurre que sería todo más simple si ella fuera un hombre y que tiene un aire ligero a varón descuidado, con las cejas gruesas y el pelo alborotado, acentuado con la cicatriz de un corte debajo del mentón. 

(Libertad nunca juntó coraje para preguntar en qué momento del interrogatorio...)

-Qué calamidad. Pobre Susanita. Seguro que ya se cree Ilsa Lund. Bailó con todas él, ¿no? Yo ya no me acuerdo porque probé champagne por primera vez en el brindis y después me sentí mareada. Vos me cuidaste hasta que papá vino a buscarnos, eso sí...

Pero Libertad está ausente y no corresponde a su sonrisa enternecida, la primera en varios días, con lo esporádicas que se volvieron desde hace unos años. Mira la bebida caliente y se muerde los labios, evitando llorar porque ella no es así, sencillamente. 

-Más bien se piensa que Felipe va a volver de Malvinas. Ella lo está esperando para eso. Diría que Manolito, que ni se imagina por qué Susana lo ayuda, es un repuesto. 

-¿Entonces es cierto...?

- _Oui, mon mari._

Mafalda se deja caer en una silla. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para quejarse del término utilizado adrede con ingenuidad por Libertad, que pronto la acuna porque se echa a llorar y en cierto modo agradeciendo que Felipe vaya sin dudas a morirse porque es la primera muestra de humanidad sin artificios que Mafalda muestra ante el dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
